The proposed program is designed to attract highly qualified medical students to careers in biomedical research, specifically to careers involving heart, lung and blood-related fields. The specific goals of the program are to: a) permit student participants to gain an understanding of the research process in heart, lung and blood related projects b) give student participants first-hand experience in the design andexecution of controlled experiments, the use of different research techniques and equipment, and the interpretation of data in heart, lung and blood related projects c) foster constructive views of the role of biomedical reseach and the effects of its accomplishments in academic and clinical medicined) expose student participants to faculty role models who are enthusiastic about research in heart, lung and blood related projects e) emphasize the importance of the role of the physician-scientist as an intermediary between the basic science research laboratory and the clinic, by formulating clinically relevant hypotheses and by translating research findings into patient care. The approach we will take to achieve these goals is to sponsor 8-10 week summer research opportunities for 8 selected medical students in modern biomedical research laboratories with faculty mentors who are engaged in active basic and clinical research into heart, lung and blood related problems. The faculty who have agreed to provide the core of mentors for this program represent a broad base of clinical and research interests, including angiogenesis, asthma, atherogenesis, hypertension, bone marrow transplantation, hypoxia, leukemia, sickle cell disease and thrombocytopenia as well as related basic science interests in apoptosis and cell signaling. This program will also provide opportunities for each traineee to attend research seminars, to present his/her work to a scientific audience, and to write up data in the form of a manuscript.